Scars and Strife
by Green Gallant
Summary: Returning from Hong Kong, Rex relates to Bobo the kind of person he'd once been from those who knew him best. Immediately follows the new episode.


_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm Green Gallant and this is my first foray into the Generator Rex fanfic archive. I like the show, but its taken me forever to figure out what to write for this. I guess I wanted to wait until enough information regarding Rex came out before I decided to leap into it. And maybe someday soon I'll write some more. Been having something of a writer's/creative block with my writing. This takes place immediatly following the newest GR episode whatever its called. Let me know what you think. _

**Scars and Strife**

He'd been sitting at his desk for hours, alot longer than most guys his age take figuring out what to write. He stared at the blank pages of the new journal for what seemed like an eternity. And to him it probably was. He'd been quiet, too quiet...for too long. And it was starting to affect his roommate.

"All right Jack, did you burn a fuse in there or what?" his gruff, but lovable monkey asked.

"Huh?" Rex asked finally looking up from the pages and his simian sidekick standing before him.

"Oh sorry, guess I sort of drifted off." he said looking back down at the page. Bobo face palmed and sighed.

"All right kid, this isnt usually my style but what's eating ya? You've been staring at that thing since you came in here." he said exasperated.

"Rex! I going to start throwing things if you dont answer me. And I dont mean in this room." he said at his wits end.

"Sorry." he said closing the journal and setting it aside.

"Ever since I got back from Hong Kong I've been...blacking out. I met a group of guys, E.V.O.s that knew me from my past life. I didnt even know who they were." he said regretfully.

"And this is suprising?" he asked apathetically. The boy shot the ape a dirty look and contemplated throwing his book at him.

"These guys were my friends at one time. And I didnt know a damn thing about them. They said that I was known to have blackouts before, but not when I was with them. But that's not the thing that bothers me." Rex said slouching over.

"Then what is?" the chimp asked arching an eyebrow.

"I sold them out. I sold them out and I didnt even know it. I used to keep an electronic journal, they all knew about it. Including the guy they worked for. When he played back the message I sounded like I too happy to be rid of them. Just so I could get out." he said.

Bobo sat straight up and cast his human companion a sympathetic look, and seemed geuinely suprised. He adjusted his eyepath a bit and rubbed the back of his neck before answering.

"That's pretty rough." was all he managed. What did he know? This was Doctor Holiday's schtick not his.

"Yeah well I ended up destroying the tablet when he tried using it as leverage against me. I didnt care at the time. All I cared about was beating the crap out of him and liberating my friends." Rex added.

"That took guts kid." he replied.

"No that wasnt guts, just anger. I destroyed it because I couldnt stand thinking what I might have been. I mean these guys looked up to me, and I threw them away like garbage. All I cared about in that moment was showing Quarry that I changed. That I wasnt the boy he knew...that I was better. I wanted to make him pay for all he did to them, and all the pain he caused. I dont know what it was about him, I just wanted to hurt him with all my might. Show him that he wasnt invincible and that there was life beyond serving him. I guess that's why I did what I did. To try and make up for past sins." he said looking back at Bobo.

"So then what happened to these friends of yours?" he asked.

"I let em go." he admitted softly. Bobo nodded and scratched his chin in comtemplation.

"Well, you know what I think? I havent known you all that long, but I say you've come a long way. I mean you stand up for people when others wouldnt. And that's saying something. Whatever you were like in your past life, that's long gone baby." the monkey said.

His friend smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I guess your right." he said.

"Of course I'm right. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" the monkey asked as he reclined back.

"Well..."

"Dont answer that kid. I have a Bobo Bomb on standby you know." he warned.

"Like you'd use one on me." Rex muttered in good nature.

"Dont be so sure." his friend added.

From her observation room, Doctor Holiday continued to monitor Rex.

"So he doesnt remember anything." White Knight concluded on screen.

"He didnt specify any other incidents." she said before turning to Rex's monitor.

"The boy is still an enigma even to himself. It's hard to say what other secrets may soon emerge." the woman added.

"What other info do you have on his former associates?" White Knight asked.

"I dont." she said turning back to _his_ monitor.

The man in charge nodded before switching off. The young scientist finally looked back at the boy that had become Providence's secret weapon.

_"I hope we find out more about you Rex...for your own sake if not our own. But at the same time I wonder, which of these truths will help you and what will harm you? I guess only time will tell." _she wondered to herself.

_An: All right so what'd you think of that? Not too bad for my first Generator Rex fic. I have to say Bobo was a little harder to write than I anticipated but he was still fun to write regardless. I think I kept him in character pretty well for the most part. Wanted to leave it open ended since we still dontknow ablot about Rex. I just cracked up at the humor/friendship between Bobo and Rex in this one. The title is a refrence to some churches around July 4 whose signs somethings say 'Scars and Stripes' . Just a simple twist of that phrase in case your wondering. I'm battling a bot of a cold here, and I'm hoping I get over it soon. Let me know what you think._

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
